The Princess and the Hero
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: As turmoil within Hyrule rages, Zelda and Link are forced into a marriage that neither desired. But they slowly find themselves inexorably drawn to each other. Will the country's chaos bring them closer together or sunder their already fragile bond? R&R!
1. Chapter I

_A/N:_

What am I doing, starting another whole fic? Well, this was an idea that popped into my head and literally screamed "WRITE ME WRITE ME!" So now that I'm officially going insane, I thought you'd enjoy some more romance by the one and only moi. Thanx so much for reading, don't forget to review! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. And I'm hungry too. GAH MY LIFE FRIGGEN BITES! OO

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero **

_Chapter I_

"Your Highness, I implore you to consider such a match. Not only would you earn much needed support from the common man, but you would also be able to finally take your place as Queen of Hyrule. You know as well as I and everyone here that your coronation cannot take place until you are wed to an appropriate suitor, and the clock is most certainly ticking –"

Zelda stood and planted her hands down onto the mahogany table, her blue eyes flashing with untold emotions. Her face and general expression remained as impassive as ever, though. She waved a hand in negation when the men began to stand with her. "I know fully well my duties as Princess of Hyrule, Minister," she replied formally. "There is no need to repeat them."

The elder gentlemen wiped his perspiring forehead with a handkerchief before speaking. "My greatest apologies, Your Highness," he replied, his voice dutifully humble. His face, however, was graced with a severe frown that was for the princess alone, and Zelda took note of it instantly.

"Yes, indeed, Your Highness, the Minister speaks truth," Councilman Freidren commented as he pushed his spectacles up upon the bridge of his pointy nose. "The Hero of Time would be an excellent choice for your husband and king. He is a legend in not merely Hyrule but in the neighboring nations of Labrynna and Holodrum, not to mention Termina." He stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully before adding, "Such a union could bring much needed support to your reign, Your Highness. I would also implore that you consider it."

Zelda eyed the men before her, the Councilmen and the Minister, as they watched her in turn, gauging her reaction to the added burden they were placing upon her young shoulders. She knew as well as they that her reign was a sham in many people's eyes, that a young woman would not have the skill to control the tumultuous nation of Hyrule. Support from the lords of the land was scarce, for they did not trust her judgment and did not respect her authority. It rankled her pride severely, but Zelda kept a cool façade in most situations.

Especially when these men before her were choosing her future spouse.

Zelda did not desire to marry, for men were fools who only thought with their loins and not their minds, but she knew she would never earn any support if she were to go against the ancient laws of Hyrule. She sighed inwardly as she reviewed her limited choices.

"If I were to agree to this union," Zelda said slowly, eyes scanning the men before her, "I would have this man be naught but my consort. Not king, for he is not of royal blood, and his ancestry is unknown." She paused a moment. "I would also give the Hero a choice, whether to refuse or accept. I'll not marry a man who possesses no desire to be my husband."

Councilman Drieght coughed and tugged on his mustache absently. "Your Highness, would it not be better to have this man crowned alongside yourself? I do not believe the people will accept only a queen as their ruler."

As many of the men nodded in agreement with the Councilman, Zelda felt as if she had been physically slapped. Even after all of this time, these men still believed her to be nothing more than a young girl, not the future Queen of Hyrule. Her heart pounding, her stomach clenched with offense and nausea, she murmured resolutely, her chin raised slightly in defiance, "No, he will be my consort or nothing at all. That is my decision. I will hear naught a word more on the matter until the Hero's refusal or acceptance has been made."

Silence reigned in the spacious room as the men stared at the beautiful woman standing before them, her blue eyes bright with determination.

The uncomfortable quiet was broken by the Minister. "Yes, Your Highness, your decision has been noted, and we Councilmen will vote upon the matter this very moment," he said solemnly. He looked about at the other men. "Who says 'aye' to the decision that the Hero be requested to become the Royal Princess's consort and spouse?"

"Aye!" cried over half of the men in the room. The lesser half, which consisted of Councilman Drieght, remained silent until their turn to speak came.

"And who says 'nay'?"

"Nay!" Drieght and three men near him replied unanimously. It went literally unheard, however, for the majority had responded with "aye" and the decision was finalized.

"So it has been agreed upon by the majority of this council and the Royal Princess herself that the man called Link, the Hero of Time, be requested to become the consort and spouse of the future Queen of Hyrule," the Minister intoned.

Zelda felt her heart clench unexpectedly as she said quietly, "The Council is dismissed until the Hero's decision has been made. May the Goddesses bless this day and what may become of it."

----

"This is madness. Complete and total lunacy. This must be some sort of jest," Link snapped, his blue eyes blazing and his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. "Who sent you?"

The Royal Messenger bobbed down once again. "The letter has been sent by the Royal Princess Zelda and the Council themselves. I swear this is no jest," he said solemnly. Rising to meet Link's gaze, he added, "The Royal Princess requests that your decision be made known as soon as possible, so that appropriate action may be taken."

Link folded the letter and replied, "Tell Her Highness that I will have my decision by the end of today. And that I am flattered by the proposal."

The messenger inclined his head. "Very good, sir. I shall inform Her Highness straightaway." Taking note of Link's implied dismissal, the little man bowed and left the room promptly before shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving Link to his own muses.

Link stared at the letter a moment before unfolding it again and reading its contents once more.

_To Link, the Hero of Time, Savior of Hyrule:_

> The Royal Princess Zelda of Hyrule and the members of the Council have hereby unanimously decided to request your hand in marriage to the Princess and future Queen, in which you would become both her spouse and Royal Consort. Your decision is to be announced as soon as possible.

May the Goddesses guide you in this monumental moment in history.

Link touched the seal of Hyrule below the contents as his mind reeled from what he had just read. To accept such a title would forever keep him here, in this chaotic world of noblemen and royalty, and to share his life with the princess herself. His heart constricted at the thought, at the idea of marrying the woman who had started his troubles in the first place.

Oh, he did not truly know the Princess Zelda, but he also did not particularly desire to get to know her. All he knew of her was that she was head-strong, beautiful, and all too capable of shattering a person's once peaceful existence.

Link sneered as he crumpled up the letter in his fist. Although he could certainly refuse the supposed "offer", he, in truth, had no choice. To refuse would be to insult not only the Princess and the Council but the people of Hyrule itself, for although Zelda may not be taken seriously, she still represented the whole of the nation.

He could very well leave this place and live in the Kokiri Forest for the rest of his days, but that would be cowardly. And truthfully, how could he refuse a life certain to be full of luxuries, not to mention being able to share a bed with a beautiful woman and possessing power beyond anyone could ever dream? Even if he would be made consort, he would be higher ranked than all of the noblemen who thought so lowly of him now.

Smoothing the letter out, Link knew what his fate was to be in that moment. To be forever caught in the whirlwind of politics and power struggles. He hadn't desired it, but he was apart of this world whether he enjoyed it or not.

Sighing inwardly, he rang for a servant and requested a scribe be brought, for although he could read and write, his handwriting was atrocious and his vocabulary severely lacking. When the elderly, hunched man came and sat at Link's desk, dipping his sharp quill in the fresh ink, he asked blandly, "Who is the letter to be addressed?"

"To the Royal Highness Zelda and the members of the Council," Link replied. When the old man looked surprised, he smirked and added, "Tell them I am accepting their request. I will marry the Princess and become her consort."

----

Zelda's eyes widened in shock as she cried, "He accepted?"

Looking over the letter, she made certain that she had read it correctly before falling into a nearby chair, her eyes filling with sudden tears. She hadn't actually expected that Link would agree, but he had, and now she was promised to a man she barely knew, promised to a man who most likely loathed her very existence.

Her heart pounding, Zelda bit her thumb nail impulsively as she attempted to settle her swirling thoughts. After her father had died nine months ago, Zelda had taken on his duties, but not his crown, despite being of age. No, she first had to marry, to insure that heirs would be borne and the throne secured. And now she was to marry Link, the Hero of Time, the Savior of Hyrule.

She consoled her troubled by mind by reminding herself that she still possessed the throne of Hyrule, and it would not fall into the hands of a foreign prince or ambitious lord. Link would be her husband and consort, but Zelda would continue to be of higher rank. It was a precious crumb that she held onto, that although she had nothing else, she would still have the crown, to continue her father's legacy and to right the wrongs that had been committed upon the fair land of Hyrule.

And to Zelda, all that truly mattered was her country, the nation that she loved, and if she was to marry Link, then so be it.

* * *

A little different than usual, but I hope you still liked it, all the same. And I'm sure you know the direction this will be going. Harharhar Now review and tell me what you think! :D 


	2. Chapter II

_A/N:_

Well, I'm back /w another chapter. I'm so happy /w all of the reviews I've gotten for just one chapter! I hope everyone continues to like it! Now, on /w the show…!

Disclaimer: No one actually reads this. I mean, I could put some really bad words here and no one would notice. I could just not say anything related to LOZ and it wouldn't matter b/c this is just a bunch of letters that somehow form words that no one gives a bleep about. I mean, seriously. I mean, I'm just rambling here, and you're not even doing anything about. Seriously. I mean, I really don't own LOZ, so don't go and get your panties in a twist or anything. I mean, c'mon. O.o

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero **

_Chapter II_

The water was icy cold; so frigid, in fact, that Zelda felt her toes and fingertips beginning to go numb. But not yet – first she must experience the pain, the pain that felt as if miniature knives were puncturing her delicate body. She eyed her bluing skin detachedly as more freezing water was poured upon her head and her back by attendants. The priest of Nayru, the Goddess of love and fertility (among other things), intoned blandly words Zelda did not understand as he stood before her. Wryly, she wondered if he were truly so absorbed that he did not even notice her naked form. Somehow she had a distinct feeling that it was nothing new to the elderly gentlemen.

Her wedding was but hours away – Zelda was currently undergoing the purification ceremony where she was forced to bathe while a priest blessed her and prayed for her good health, fruitful marriage, and fertility. It was rather embarrassing, having some strange man be in attendance whilst she was completely nude, not to mention shivering from the chill. Thankfully, it lasted for not more than some minutes; shaking, Zelda quickly wrapped the towels about her body and stepped from the metal tub filled to the brim. She was then led the next chamber, where she was to be oiled with expensive perfumes, so as to aid in the outcome of the wedding night, so she was told.

The priest was escorted in the opposite direction while Zelda entered the room and found herself nude once again, albeit in front of only fellow females. They chattered excitedly as they rubbed the atrocious smelling oils into her skin. Zelda wrinkled her nose at the scent. Could they not find perfumes more delicate, less abrasive? As her skin was literally rubbed raw, Zelda's irritation grew. How more demeaning could this day become?

Her skin now flushed from the rough massage, Zelda raised a leg obediently as the ladies began to dress her, like a young girl's doll. First were the delicate undergarments: chemises and pantaloons and stockings of the finest linen, edged with lace of the best quality in the whole of Hyrule. Next were the petticoats, one on top of the other; they swished any time Zelda moved her body, to her complete annoyance; then there was the corset, which caused the princess to swear inwardly as it sucked the breath right out of her lungs. Then there was the underskirt and matching under-bodice, which were the color of silver, like the clouds after a storm. The bodice included sleeves that hung to Zelda's waist. 

Lastly, was the gown itself, which was made of two parts: the bodice and the skirt. Zelda found herself admiring its craftsmanship, despite herself. Both the bodice and the skirt were of the deepest sapphire and made from the softest silk. Embroideries of silver thread adorned both pieces of clothing, matching the underskirt and bodice; sapphires adorned the section that lay between her breasts and the ends of the skirt. Her feet were fit into delicate slippers of the same design.

The ladies about her twittered with delight, and murmured compliments of all kinds. "So lovely, Your Royal Highness!" or "Your husband will not be able to keep his eyes off of you, Your Royal Highness!" were many of the phrases Zelda heard as she was led to the nearby vanity table and made to sit in the chair before the expansive mirror. Rouge was painted upon her face and her forehead and nose were powdered with white talc. As her lips were adorned with color, one lady in particular began to twist her lovely hair into a complicated design.

"I do so hope Your Royal Highness will enjoy this style. Only ladies of the highest importance receive my services, and for you, it is even more special," the hair dresser remarked happily as she twisted Zelda's hair and pinned it tightly. Zelda felt her scalp pulled taut at the woman's ministrations, but she most certainly knew her craft. She quickly found her hair wound with ribbons and tiny pearls; as the woman was about the pin the veil, she stopped when the item was lightly taken from her grasp.

"Allow me to attend to his matter, good woman. This is, of course, my daughter's day of matrimony, and I would be sorely vexed if I was not able to be apart of something so monumental." Zelda watched as the hair dresser curtsied and stood a distance away, before the woman behind her continued, "Everyone is dismissed for the time being. A mother must advise her daughter in areas not fit for some ears."

The ladies twittered, some in laughter, some in annoyance, but obeyed nonetheless. When all had exited and it was but the two women in the room, Zelda closed her eyes as she felt the veil being pinned upon her head.

Lady Annika, the widow of the King of Hyrule, was a fairly young woman, only a decade or so older than Zelda herself. Possessed of slight stature and hair the color of copper, she was considered beautiful by many; many, however, eyed her with distrust when they looked into her eyes, which always seemed to be filled with coldness.

Annika was allowed to keep her title and her place in the palace after the death of her husband even though she had borne him no more heirs, but in truth, she possessed no greater power than any laundry maid laboring on the levels below. Establishing herself as Zelda's long lost mother, Annika fussed over the young woman as if she were still but an infant. But her concern was false: Zelda had discovered that instantly.

"You look lovely, my dear," Annika complimented with a sigh as she shoved pins onto Zelda's scalp. The princess winced slightly at her rough ministrations. "You have become such a beautiful lady. A true woman of stature. Why, when I was your age I was still thin as a twig with not a curve in sight." Annika took a pin from her mouth and placed it tightly next to Zelda's right ear; she sighed once again. "And now you are to be married to that legendary hero, who I might add, is quite handsome. I do believe tonight will be ever so delightful for the both of you."

Zelda felt her insides twist, but she remained silent. Clenching her jaw, she continued to listen to Annika's honeyed voice.

"Now, I am certain you are aware of the true reason I sent those silly twits away. A mother must speak to her daughter of important concerns. Zelda, let us be honest, are you a virgin?"

The veil fell over Zelda's entire face, masking her humiliating blush. _Let her believe that I listen to her,_ she thought inwardly. _Let her believe that she holds influence here. That is all she will ever be allowed._

Annika placed her head over Zelda's shoulder as the princess neutrally replied, "Yes." Her stomach roiled at the scent of her step-mother: the smell of honeysuckle and jasmine, too sweet and too abrasive.

"You are not lying to me, now?" Annika asked good-naturedly. "For I will admit to not being particularly pure on my own wedding night." She smiled, her canines exposed in a feral grin, like a predator after its prey.

"I do not lie," Zelda answered gruffly. "If you must be certain, then bring a physician here and have me examined," she added harshly, "for I am not any tavern whore to be bedding men before my due."

Annika laughed airily, although Zelda noticed the way her eyes narrowed at her specifically aimed taunt. "No need to be so dramatic, my dear!" her step-mother proclaimed with a wave of her hand. "It was merely a question, from a mother to her daughter." The elder woman stood straight and placed her hands upon Zelda's shoulders, her long nails digging into her skin. "Now," she began, "do you have any questions about tonight, since it is assumed that you are not well-informed from your own experiences?"

Her tone was condescending; Zelda overlooked the gibe. "I have none," was her bland reply. Even if the Goddesses were to strike her down as she sat, never would Zelda ask advice when it came to the arts of the bedchamber from her step-mother.

"Oh, come, now, my dear, do not be squeamish. Every young woman is filled with questions." Annika squeezed her shoulders more tightly.

Zelda clinched her fists in irritation. Thankfully, the uncomfortable interlude was interrupted by the announcement that it was, indeed, time for the Princess Zelda to leave for the Temple.

Zelda rose and smoothed her skirt. "I thank you, Lady Annika, for your attendance upon this important day," she said stiffly. "Your graciousness will not be forgotten."

Finding herself amidst the chattering of the excited ladies, Zelda could literally feel the glare of Annika upon her neck, searing the skin with its heat.

_ Know your place, Annika,_ Zelda intoned silently. _For it is_ I _who is the Princess of Hyrule._ Looking back, she saw Lady Annika smile and blow a kiss to her step-daughter before exiting the room with her own attendants.

Zelda shivered.

----

In most tales one reads, weddings are portrayed as exceedingly romantic, filled with love and happy tears of the couple as they exchange vows and pledge their lives to each other. The man and woman cannot keep their eyes from one another's faces; sweet words of love are whispered periodically throughout the ceremony. When it is complete, everyone celebrates and all is joyful, for what is better than a wedding?

Link, on the other hand, was bored out of his Goddesses' forsaken mind. Never had he possessed a greater desire to stab someone through the throat without true motive at heart, preferably the High Priest Rauru who stood before him and the heavily veiled Zelda, droning words that held no meaning to his ears. His knees and uppers thighs were beginning to ache from kneeling from so long – despite having stamina that few could match. Silently swearing very dirty words he had come upon during his extensive travels, Link clenched his jaw and continued to endure the painful ceremony. He had agreed to it, he reminded himself.

Rauru turned from the couple a moment to be given a small, golden decanter; pouring some type of liquid from it onto his palm, he began to sprinkle it upon Zelda and Link's heads, while continuing to drone nonsense.

_Dammit,_ Link swore inwardly as drops of what he assumed was water fell down his forehead and upon his cheeks. _How much longer is this going to last?_

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Rauru motioned for the two to stand. Creakily, Link came to his feet once more and faced Zelda, who's gaze happened to be centered on the marble floor, rather than her soon-to-be spouse's face. Link's mood soured even more. _Must she be so despondent? For Goddesses' sake, I'm not that revolting._

_Am I?_

His mental question went unanswered, obviously, as he was now preoccupied with reciting his vows of marriage, which to his complete joy, were in Ancient Hylian. Not a particularly simple language to speak, one might add.

Slipping a band of gold upon Zelda's finger after his recitation, Link breathed a sigh of relief, for his part was now complete, and he had been lucky enough to not make a fool of himself. The Hero of Legend had never been one for complicated linguistics.

Zelda now did her part of the ceremony, reciting vows that were almost the same as Link's, except that they consisted of more womanly matters such as bearing her husband many sons and daughters (for that was a wife's chief responsibility). Her voice was quiet and low; he could not read her blank expression, especially since her supposedly beautiful face was smothered with gauzy veils. Her voice trailing away, she slipped a similar ring onto Link's digit before letting his hand drop, as if she were disgusted by his touch.

Link frowned. What was the matter with this woman? Weren't all females supposed to be jumping for joy at their weddings? He had long been told that a woman dreamt of her wedding since being but a small girl; was Zelda different? He sighed inwardly. Goddesses, this was going to be more complicated than he had originally believed.

Rauru motioned them to kneel, again, before the altar of Nayru, to personally pray to the Goddess for her blessings upon the marriage. Link repeated the same words over and over again, his voice soft and his focus diverted.

_ Dear Sweet Nayru,_ he prayed silently, his hands folded and eyes closed, have mercy on me this day. Preserve my spirit, for I know not where this path may lead, whether to joy or complete ruin. Guide me, guide me on this day and the days ahead.

After the prayers, the couple stood once again and wreaths of lilies were placed upon their heads. The crowd clapped lightly as they acknowledged Rauru's pronouncement that they were now husband and wife. Link felt his heart squeeze unexpectedly; what in Goddesses' name had led him to the altar of _matrimony_? Was he mad?

Leaning forward, Link lifted the veils from his newlywed wife's face to give her the custom kiss upon the cheek. To his surprise, he found her blue, almost violet, eyes filled with tears, her lips quivering with repressed sobs. As they spilled down her cheeks, Link knew for certain that they were not of joy, but sadness. Sadness at a life forever altered. He kissed her cheek lightly, but was inevitably left with the taste of salt upon his lips.

Zelda kissed her husband in turn, leaving a trace of tears upon Link's face. She attempted to smile, but it was weak, half-hearted. Taking her gloved hand, Link led her out of the Temple, his mind whirling as people happily threw lilies in their wake, the smell of them overcoming the senses.

They were quickly placed in the luxurious carriage that awaited them outside the doors of the Temple. Climbing inside, Link made certain to avoid stepping on Zelda's expansive skirts before sitting down upon the seat opposite from her.

It was silent as the carriage moved forward, deafening and unbearable. As Link gazed upon the Princess Zelda, now his wife who would be sharing his life, he swallowed, attempted to parch his dry throat. This was mad. This entire marriage was a sham, and he knew it.

He looked out the window instead, not able to abide the sight of his new wife as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

----

The moon had risen and the stars were shining, yet these aspects of nature went unnoticed by Zelda, who felt completely exhausted after the day's monumental occurrences. Tiredly, she began to unpin her uncomfortable veil after taking off her gloves, her head aching with fatigue.

The wedding had gone smoothly, without any major difficulties, and it had been surprisingly simple, albeit long and tedious. Link had seemed indifferent to the whole ceremony, as if he were doing nothing more than browsing the marketplace for fresh vegetables. It rankled Zelda, his uncaring attitude toward something that affected both of their lives so drastically. Angered, she yanked out a pin roughly, causing a small clump of hair to come along with it. Swearing softly at the sudden pain, Zelda had no greater desire than to throw a chair across the room, if it would aid in her dispelling her anger.

But she did not. She was a princess, and princesses most certainly did not throw random pieces of furniture across the room, no matter the situation. Instead, she clinched her fist around the pin and bit her lip.

Deep inside, Zelda knew that her anger was due to her own actions, but found it easier to feel blindly and blame it on the one man she hated the most at that moment. She did not want to think about the way she had lost her self-control and cried pitifully at her own wedding, in front of so many dignified guests who continued to think of her no more than a little girl. And now, she had merely proved the point even more. She was a little girl who could not hold her emotions in check.

Tears were forming, unbidden, in her eyes again, but she snapped them shut and willed them away. She would not weep, for princesses do not cry. Princesses do not feel.

Finding her composure once more, Zelda finished the task of unpinning her veil before taking off her heavy jewelry and placing them neatly upon the vanity table. Many a maid would have been glad to help her in this task, but Zelda was in no mood to converse with people, no matter how lowly their station. Unfortunately, her gown was so complex that she was forced to call a servant for assistance, anyhow.

The young servant girl chattered happily as she aided in unbuttoning and unlacing the princess. Zelda's head was literally pounding, and the noise was not helping in her recovery. Finally cut to the quick, she snapped, "Oh, do desist in your useless chatter. I am exhausted and in no mood to listen to it."

The girl's eyes widened before she curtsied. "I apologize, Your Royal Highness," she murmured.

She said not a word thereafter.

Her hair brushed, her body clothed in a fresh nightgown, Zelda gratefully fell upon her bed. The fire in the hearth burned brightly, causing shadows to dance upon the walls. As she was about to close her eyes to fall into a deep sleep, there was a knock upon the door.

"It's Link," a voice called, "May I come in?"

Zelda stared at the door a moment before climbing from the bed to cover herself in a long robe. Going to the door, she opened it to find her new husband standing at the threshold, clothed in no more than a tunic and hose. She gripped the sides of her robe tightly to her body.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" he asked after a moment of complete silence. He furrowed his blonde brows in annoyance. "Well…?" he asked once again when Zelda remained unresponsive.

"What are you doing here? It is almost midnight. Are you not exhausted?" Zelda inquired huffily. She stepped from the doorway, however, to allow Link entrance into her chambers. She shut the door behind him.

"I thought we might talk," was his response as he placed himself onto a nearby chair and propped his feet upon the matching ottoman. "You know, husband to wife, wife to husband."

Zelda sniffed in annoyance at his rude behavior. Had he no manners? "Could we not have this 'conversation' tomorrow, when the sun has risen and all have slept through the night? You must be inhuman if you are not exhausted from today's events." Despite herself, she sat down in a chair across from him and folded her hands daintily in her lap.

Link grinned, his canines sparkling in the wavering firelight. "Yet despite your intentions, you allowed me into your chambers. What would be the point if I left now?" He folded his hands across his chest and raised an eyebrow in question.

"If you are to be here, in my chambers, disturbing me, the least you could do is get to the point so I might go to bed as soon as possible," she snapped. "I am weary beyond belief and my head aches with fatigue."

"Fine, fine," he replied with a wave of a hand. Smirking, he lazily gazed at Zelda and stated blandly, "You know, my dear wife, tonight is our wedding night. Might it be more enjoyable if we were in the same room?"

Zelda took a sharp intake of breath at his gall, a flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Anger erupting within her, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. In a surprisingly cool voice, she responded, "You cannot suggest that we act upon this when we, or at least I, are so very tired. Am I right?"

Link shrugged. "And will that be your excuse tomorrow night, and the following night, and the next night?" he asked loftily. "You know, people will talk if there are no children. And you, my dear wife, have a duty to your people, to produce suitable heirs, and with whom better than your own personal consort?" His eyes narrowed as he continued to smile predatorily.

Zelda was close to erupting, her anger and loathing toward this man were so great. "This is a matter for another day," was all she could reply.

"But will not your throne be compromised if you're believed to be barren?"

"I will simply whisper in a few ears that it is not barrenness, but lack of virility from my husband," Zelda answered lightly. She smiled when she noticed a flush form upon Link's cheeks. _Men think with nothing but their loins,_ she reminded herself.

Link rose stiffly and nodded. "I believe this conversation is complete. Call upon me whenever you wish for my services," he added sharply before exiting the room, the door closing softly behind him, surprisingly enough.

Zelda felt herself trembling with not just anger, but fear, for what Link had brought to light made her heart twist and her stomach roil. _He is right,_ she admitted. _One day, one day, I have to, I have to do this for my kingdom. But, Dear Goddesses, not yet. Not yet._

Falling upon her bed, her face buried in the pillows, Princess Zelda of Hyrule cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Er, wow, how was that? Now, please don't be hating Linkie poo at the moment b/c next chapter will bring his perspective on things and make him seem less like a total SOB. (bwhahaha) Um, I hoped you enjoyed this. So romantic. (laughs evilly) Oh, and remember, this is rated PG-13, so it'll be a bit more mature (as you can tell) than some of my other fics. And, no, that does not mean I'm doing a lemon or lime or anything like that. (I ain't no pervert) NOW REVIEW! BWHAHAHA! 

**funky-squirrel**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it thus far! Be prepared for eventual fluff! (muwhahaha)

**LaAriella**: Thank you! I'm really excited about this one; it is different from what I usually do, which makes it all the more interesting, ne? :D

**anyone**: Thanks! I will! xD

**Faceless Serenity**: I don't know if I would call this brilliant…but it's nice to think about! :D Thank you so much for the review! :D:D:D

**CrazygurlMadness**: Yes, my muse has not died and is still currently chomping at the bit. I really can't remember the last time I had one that was so…persistent. (now I sound REALLY insane) I do hope it doesn't die, b/c I'm always sad when my muses die. (sniffles)

**Delrious**: Thanks for the advice! I'll try and follow it. :D

**Greki**: Thank you! xD

**CD**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! :)

**sawyerzelda**: Oh, good, I'm glad I'm not the only one. It would be bad if I really was going insane… OO Thanks so much for the review, as always! :D

**magnum326**: Wow, thank you! I'll definitely be updating this b/c my muse would throw random objects at me if I didn't. Lol XD

**Selah Ex Animo**: Thank you very much! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic even though it isn't Malink (which you mentioned in your bio that you prefer). I really enjoy reviews like yours; they're very encouraging. :D:D:D

**Nagem**: Actually, I debated whether or not to post this b/c I was afraid it was too cliché. But don't worry! It will not be swimming with cliché-ness (I hate that)! It will be quite original (at least I hope so). xD

**Story Weaver1**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! =D

**Azure Raelin**: Oh, ok. (runs away) 

**Kalel**: I don't think it would be TOO demeaning to be a consort. You would still be married to the most powerful person in the land, right? But yes, poor Link and Zelda. I have officially made their lives hell. Muwhahahaha xD

**Lost Soul 01**: I agree, I hate romance fics that have the pair fall in love in a couple of days. I mean, romance is already so unrealistic, no need to add to it… (not to sound like a pessimist, mind you) I'm looking forward to writing this hate-hate relationship. Fun fun fun. :D:D:D

**Atchika**: Crumbs are good, but I prefer entire morsels. (chomps) 

**nightwanderer**: Thanks so much! I hope it'll continue to be enjoyable! =)

**ZeldaChik63**: Yeah, sometimes can be soooo annoying. Bleh :P It's temperamental. And no, you don't sound like an idiot, although too much caffeine will do that to you. (laughs evilly) Oo

**Sakurelle**: I really wanted to do a fic where Link wasn't always so nice and Zelda wasn't exactly the perfect woman. Makes them more realistic, really. You can only read so many stories about Link as the greatest guy in the entire world… (sigh, I have that problem…)

**scarygothchick**: Well, to sound cliché, practice makes perfect! Lol, Just recently reading fics that I wrote one or two years ago showed me that I have improved significantly (they sucked :P). But thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying! :D

**aslan-chic**: Yes, conflict is good. I heart conflict. (lol) And to answer your question, "naught" is a pronoun that means "nothing", "not anything", etc, etc. It's just a fancy word that I have taken a liking to. Hehehe xD

**Perfect Soldier 01**: Thanks! I hope this fic will continue to be interesting. Lol I loathe boring stories… (falls asleep on keyboard)


	3. Chapter III

_A/N:_

Aargh, the delays keep getting longer, aren't they? Sorry. :( But I have been busy and I actually did start this chapter a few days back but I scrapped it b/c it sucked. O.o Hope it is to your liking, as always. o.o

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own LOZ. But I did just eat a huge bowl of ice cream /w a brownie…oops….. o.O

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero **

_Chapter III_

It was when the sun set and the moon rose and the stars twinkled so obliviously that the dreams came. When the nightmares haunted his thoughts and would not allow for sleep. Standing on his balcony, his hands gripping the banister as if it were his lifeline, Link closed his eyes and attempted to will away the images.

But they wouldn't leave him. They would never leave him. Images of blood, of infinite darkness, of screams that ended so abruptly it was inevitable as to why. Bodies desecrated beyond recognition. Monsters with their fetid breath and wickedly sharp talons that raked scores upon scores of incisions upon his body.

Link's knuckles were white with strain. A bead of perspiration slowly traveled down the length of his forehead and nose. He shivered.

The night always brought to light his nightmares. His memories of a time, although gone, that would never truly depart. And this place, this place brought them back so swiftly and surely that it completely overwhelmed his psyche. His breathing increased until it came out in gasps.

He had to get out of here. Out of this castle that screamed of death.

Without more than that fleeting thought, Link hurriedly strapped his sword upon his back, for he never went anywhere without it and literally ran from his chambers, his footsteps inaudible. Weaving through the maze of corridors and hallways, he eventually came to the stable yard outside, where he saddled his mare Epona himself, despite protests from the stable boys, and galloped away, gripping the reins tightly as the wind tangled itself through his hair.

He reached the portcullis and gate and was quickly allowed through a smaller door, without question, for he was well-known by the guards. It wasn't the first time he had taken such a late ride into the night. The soldiers on duty had come to expect it. Every night, an hour after the clock had struck midnight, came Link, the Hero of Time, riding off as if a demon nipped at his heels. A demon that he could never truly escape.

Out into the green fields of Hyrule he rode, the sliver of moon illuminating the land with a pale, silvery glow. The night was silent, except for the occasional hoot of an owl or a chirp of a cricket. Link had Epona continue at a gallop until he was at least a mile from the castle's vicinity, when he could only see the top of the highest tower on the horizon. It was there that he stopped Epona and dismounted from the chestnut mare. Patting her with thanks and rubbing her snout affectionately, Link sent her off to a nearby patch of clover where she grazed happily, whickering with delight.

The grass was covered with dew, but Link lay upon the ground without hesitation of getting his clothes damp. Placing his head upon his folded arms, he gazed up at the open sky, filled to the brim with stars and an occasional smoky cloud that floated lazily across the velvety expanse. He attempted to find some constellations, but it was of no use. His mind was still occupied by other thoughts.

_It is, really, all Zelda's fault,_ he thought wryly as he simultaneously sighed. She had most certainly made it clear that she desired absolutely nothing to do with her new spouse, and Link had complied with open arms. Merely gazing at her face brought back such deep, emotional memories that he could barely look her in the eye most of the time. Because every time he saw Zelda, he saw blood, he saw darkness, and he saw monsters. That was what she had come to represent: his nightmares.

Once, long, long ago, he had fancied himself in love with her, the beautiful Princess of Hyrule. The way she smiled had captivated him from the very beginning, and her sweet voice had melted away any other possible thought. He had fought for her, for her sake; when he wept, alone, by a dimming fire at the darkest hours of the night, he reminded himself that it was Zelda he fought for. Her existence had consoled him; her existence had _preserved_ him.

But then, she had sent him back. Sent him back to a world he had never belonged to in the first place, with the memories of a time that had never truly happened in the minds of every other being. And it was then that his heart had closed; it was then that he had blindly traveled and fought in so many different lands and across oceans and over mountaintops.

But somehow, for whatever reason, he came back. Came back, ironically enough, to be her husband. To be the spouse of the girl who had used him for her own doings and then abandoned him to the winds.

Link knew he had been rather harsh with Zelda on their so-called wedding night, but for some odd reason, she irked him severely, more so than anyone else ever had. Perhaps it was her haughty demeanor or superiority complex. Overlooking the fact that her mere presence reminded him of his nightmares, Link found the princess to be, overall, quite annoying.

Link closed his eyes for a moment before glancing once more at the sky above, desiring to sleep but not allowing himself to. He simply lay in the grass for a time, thinking, before eventually rising and riding back to Hyrule castle, his mind less muddled and his nerves somewhat calmed.

After unsaddling Epona and placing her in the stable with fresh hay and water, Link traversed the hallways of the castle once more, his footsteps echoing minutely off the walls and marble floor. Guards nodded at him when he passed, and he would, at times, nod back curtly. Turning the corner to what he believed to be the corridor leading to his own chambers, Link heard another's footsteps, one's that couldn't possibly be a guard's, for they were almost those of a child. Or a woman.

Looking around the corner, he noticed a woman walking the hallway slowly as she clutched her night robe closely to her body, her head bent towards the ground. Link recognized the woman instantly, despite the soft light of the torches that hung on the walls. It was Zelda.

Link had a great desire to go the long way to his chambers, but he barely knew his way around; he was certain that he would become lost within minutes. With an internal sigh, he turned the corner and walked towards Zelda, praying that she would disregard the presence of another human being in the hallway. Unfortunately, his prayer went unanswered.

Zelda looked up quickly, her eyes widening with recognition. Link wanted to leave her there without even a polite salutation, but he restrained himself from the temptation. She already thought him an uncouth barbarian; no need to give her more reason to believe it.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asked quietly, her hand gripping her robe even tighter. She looked Link over a moment before adding, "And you look as if you were traversing the fields this night. What kind of person goes for a walk at this late hour?"

"I do," Link answered shortly, his mood not particularly hospitable at seeing the woman he disliked so. "And for future reference, I did not walk. I rode."

Zelda frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. In the faint light of the candles, Link could barely make out her features, but there was no doubt that she was beautiful. Her hair was like spun copper and her eyes large and a deep violet-blue in color. Long ebony lashes, high cheekbones, pale, milky skin—Zelda was truly the epitome of loveliness. But for some reason, that irked Link even more, as if she were trying to manipulate him with her features.

"No need to be so rude," she responded, her hand now on her hip in a pose of indignation.

"I was not rude. I was merely clarifying."

Zelda sniffed. "You are most vexing, Link. Has no one told you that?"

"Everyday, Your Highness," he replied with such mock reverence, while bowing derisively, that he saw Zelda stiffen in offense.

Rising, he noticed that her eyes had narrowed to slits and her knuckles were white with strain. "Leave me," she demanded, her finger pointing down the hallway. "Now," she added fiercely.

Link snorted. "As you wish, dear wife," he replied sarcastically as he walked in the direction of her ivory finger, the digit so slim that he was certain he could snap it in two without a thought otherwise. Even if he were thrown in the dungeon for such an assault, it would be worth it to see her in pain. Maybe then he would receive his retribution.

Turning his head, Link saw Zelda glaring at him. Smirking, he said lightly, "Good night, Princess," before turning back around. It was then that he was convinced that he had never truly hated anyone as much as he hated Zelda right at that moment.

* * *

Ok, ok, REALLY short chapter. SORRY! (vegetables are thrown) But I just can't think of anything else for this stupid chapter and and and I'M SORRY! Bleh. But I know what I'm doing from here on out, so……. Hope you enjoyed a peek into Link's psyche. Ah, the tortured hero. How we heart him. o.O 

**Blue Taboo**: Oh, wow, longer chapters, you say? Lol, that second chapter was probably the longest one I've done. O.o But I'll try! :D

**babowonsuni**: Link was being a bit of a butthead. But hopefully this chapter helped to shed some light on what he's thinking. .

**SmileBeHappy**: I believe you. Why wouldn't I? I'm glad that you're actually reading before reviewing. Lol My mom doesn't even know what Fruits Basket is. She just calls them my "videos." O.o (that sounds so wrong…too bad they're DVDs! T.T)

**ZeldaChik63**: I'm glad you liked it. And, yes, Annika is evil. Too bad I noticed that I had done the cliché "evil stepmother" thing after I posted the chapter. o.o

**Faceless Serenity**: Oh, wow, thank you! Am I really famous? o.O Lol, what a thought. xD

**sawyerzelda**: Yes, what is a princess to do? Princesses don't have it as good as most people think. (although it's not like I'd know from experience…) Lol, I'll keep trying to update ASAP, k? :D

**aslan-chic**: I guess she is someone that you just like to hate, huh? I actually kinda like bad people that you can kinda feel sorry for too… Makes them seem more human (and I especially love flawed heroes/heroines). ;)

**nightwanderer**: Thank you! And I know, who would really be crying if they were marrying Link! Lol I don't think anyone would be sad. (I wouldn't be!) xD

**seb**: I'm glad you read it. That's why I wrote it! Lol

**Greki**: You're right, being royalty is hard work. I really like tortured royalty. Lol And I think Zelda fits perfectly within that role.

**Nagem**: Thanx for reminding me that it's cliché. (poke poke) J/k. :D Glad you like it. I think it's probably one of my favorites.

**Arcia**: Glad you like it!

**Story Weaver1**: Yeah, Link was being uh, can we say, an a-hole (O.o) but I hope this chapter enlightened everyone. Actually, I really wanted to do a fic where Link wasn't the nicest guy, b/c all of the conflict and trauma in his life wouldn't leave him as the ultimate in kindness, you know? D

**magnum326**: Thank you! I hope I continue to write well too. Lol xD

**CrazygurlMadness**: I wouldn't be sad marrying Link either, but still… Feel free to be as loud as you want. Lol, I always am. xD

**trekken46**: I'm glad you like it thus far! :D

**potter29vo**: Thanks so much for reviewing my own fic! And for mentioning it in your profile. I feel special. And I agree, I hate stories where the couple falls in love after like, a week. It's just so……far-fetched. And it's so much more fun to read about how they grow to love each other. Hehehe ;D

**Cat of Darkness**: Ah, you're back! Glad to see you around again. : ) And don't worry, I'll never write a lemon, but this fic is a bit more mature, so that's why it's PG-13 instead of my usual PG. I really am kinda testing the waters a bit, you know? (am I making sense? O.o) Oh, btw, what didn't make sense? B/c if I'm confusing people, then that's bad and I should try to correct it. O.O

**Sakurelle**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And that story kinda reminds me of one in the Bible. Lol, I would know, what with going to a private Christian school for 6 years…. o.O

**SoulessCalibur**: You're back too! Hola. :D Glad you like it. :D:D:D

**LizX19**: Thank you! :)

**DemonHunter47**: Don't worry, I won't rush it. I don't think I could make myself rush, anyway. xD

**sella**: Of course I will! Lol :D

**Mina-chan**: Thank you! :D :D


	4. Chapter IV

_A/N:_

Oh, wow, it's a new chapter! I wonder if I'll ever finish this story…I mean, I might, like, expire before I get to the end. Which is really depressing to think about. O.o Have no fear, though! I will do my best. Enjoy this chapter, of course. Weeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: Oh, for the love of all things holy, why do I even write this? I don't own LOZ. Holy schnoz, what a surprise! :P

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero **

_Chapter IV_

The coronation of Princess Zelda had become indefinitely postponed, due to votes by many of the Councilmen, notably Drieght and the men Zelda had dubbed his "lackeys." How they had managed to obtain a two-thirds majority was not even worth thinking about. Goddesses only knew what bribes and blackmailing techniques had been used behind closed doors. And, now, Zelda continued to waver between merely being a princess and a true monarch.

It was so entirely frustrating to Zelda that she possessed the greatest desire to break something, preferably something large like a window or a mirror upon the wall. Instead, she swore colorfully under her breath, her fists clenching and her head throbbing and her chest tight. This, of course, was when she had made it back to her own quarters. A princess did not lose her temper in public.

She had married the man that they had selected and had been subjugated to bear the brunt of her new husband's hatred and they rewarded her by _postponing her coronation?_ It wasn't even a matter of reward! It was a matter of being fair and just. A matter of honesty! She deserved the crown of Hyrule more than the Councilmen could every truly imagine, and now…now she had to wait until their whim fluctuated once more. To wait for her throne for what seemed to be eternity.

Zelda, her anger sparking so furiously that it filled every nerve and sense within her body, took up a rather small vase and flung it fiercely against the wall, where it shattered instantly, the sound of breaking glass ringing in Zelda's ears. _They have no right!_ her mind screamed. _They have no right to take away what is mine! They did not suffer for countless years to preserve the throne of Hyrule! It was I!_ It was I! _They have no right whatsoever. I married that man. I am his wife. I will bear his children. But I will be the Queen of Hyrule! The Councilmen will not stop me from obtaining the only aspect of my life that is still worth living for._

Zelda felt close to tears. As she fiercely wiped at her eyes, she heard a knock at the door and a concerned voice of a chambermaid. "Your Highness, is everything all right? I heard the loudest crashing sound…"

Zelda sniffed a little and went to the door, where she opened it and looked down upon the maid with a stiff smile. "All is well. I accidentally bumped the table and a vase fell to the floor. Please clean up the glass for me. I do not wish to be stepping in it all day."

The maid curtsied. "Of course, Your Highness," she replied dutifully. "Allow me to fetch a broom and pan, first." Departing for a moment, the maid returned, equipment in hand, to find the princess sitting upon the sofa, her gaze distant.

The maid was wise enough to overlook the fact that there were shards of glass high upon the wall, wedged into the grooves of the cold stone.

----

"Sounds like the shittiest marriage in the history of Hyrule. And you haven't even taken advantage of the fact that you have complete right to be in her bed, right this moment?" The man leaning against the wall across from Link snorted. "You're mad. Wholly and completely mad."

Link scowled at Verian from his perch upon the sofa. "Oh, and I suppose you could find a way to seduce the most sadistic woman in the land?" he retorted sharply.

Verian grinned, a forelock of ebony hair falling into his eyes. "Well, to be sure, I would be trying much harder than you, my friend. No woman can resist my charm. You know that."

"Oh, yes, every whore in the land is pining after you. Such an honor, Verian."

"Whoever said anything about only counting women with integrity?" the dark-headed man questioned with his usual smirk. "All women are basically the same."

"Do not change the subject."

"All right. Then, are we to continue discussing how you are going to attempt to seduce the princess?" Verian inquired airily. His gray eyes flashed with amusement at Link's annoyance.

"I do not wish to seduce her. I want nothing to do with her," Link snapped. "She is the purest essence of woman's sadism, I tell you."

Verian cocked his head to the side, his black forelock now near his right temple. "Then what _do_ you wish to accomplish?" he asked, curiosity now in his lyrical voice.

Link threw his hands up in exasperation. "That is the problem! I have absolutely no idea! Should I avoid her at every possible turn or merely tell her that I despise her very existence?"

"I still do not understand how you could truly despise a creature so very lovely. Goddesses, do you know what you are missing, Link?" Verian licked his lips. "I would die of sheer happiness if I had access to such a woman as she."

"Unlike you, Verian, I have no wish to bed her," Link retorted. "She'd probably murder me in the process."

"In more ways than one, I assume."

Link threw a pillow at his comrade's handsome face. "Be serious for once."

"Ah, well…" he replied while picking up the pillow and eventually approaching Link at his sofa. "What would you like me to do? Anything for a friend in need."

Something in Link's eyes flashed for a moment, before disappearing just as suddenly as it had appeared. His blonde brows narrowed, he inquired seriously, "No jests this time?"

Verian made the sign of the Goddesses, his face a mask of solemnity. "I swear to you my sincerity," he intoned.

Link overlooked the fact that his friend never had said anything serious in his entire life. Although he had only known him for a couple of months total. "I think…I think this is something I must deal with on my own," he replied softly. Gazing into his friend's gray eyes, he added, "But will you promise me to continue to be here to listen to my complaining?"

Verian smiled kindly at his friend's earnestness, amusement and kindness in his gaze. Slapping Link on the shoulder, he stated lightly, "Of course, ole buddy ole pal. I'll always be around to listen to your whining. Alright?"

Link smiled. "Thanks," he murmured.

----

Verian Penathy, the son of the Marquis of Da'alti (otherwise known as the region in the southeastern part of Hyrule) strode toward his destination amiably, a grin always on his handsome face. Absently brushing away the forelock of dark hair upon his brow, he reached his lady's quarters and pulled the bell cord once, and then twice when no one answered. Eventually, Lady Julietta opened the door, her lovely face blushing furiously at the fact that a very handsome and wealthy bachelor was to be with her in her own quarters. Alone. With no chaperones.

It was too scandalous to even comprehend!

Verian entered and partook of a seat in the room (after his lady was seated, of course). Julietta waved a fan back and forth, her face still flushed before she asked, her voice trembling with both excitement and anxiety, "Verian, you must tell me at once why you insisted upon this meeting! Truly, if anyone discovers us together like this our reputations will be in shambles!" She cocked her head to the side, her honey curls shifting slightly. "More likely my own reputation," she mused, "for yours is already in shambles."

Verian chuckled. "You speak the truth, my lady," he relented with a wave of his gloved hand. "Be that as it may, my fair Julietta, but I have business to discuss with you."

The fan stilled for a moment before continuing its back and forth motion. "Business?" Julietta inquired slowly. "What type of business, Verian?" 

"Why, I wish to discuss business concerning our fair princess and her new beau."

The fan began to move faster. "The Princess! Indeed, Verian? And what business is this about?" Julietta's green eyes widened with newfound excitement.

"Business concerning you, Julietta. You are to aid me in this plan," Verian stated plainly.

"Indeed!" she exclaimed, her fan waving so briskly that Verian feared it would take off and fly all too soon. "Indeed!" she repeated eagerly.

"Yes, indeed, my lovely Julietta. You are one of the Princess's ladies, correct?" He didn't wait for a response. "In that case, I would request that you teach her how to play hop board."

The fan stilled. "Hop…board…?" Julietta asked confusedly.

Verian grinned. "Yes, hop board," he repeated. "And after you have taught her, I would have you ask her to meet you in the library for another game later on this evening."

"But…" She blinked, befuddlement written clearly on her face. "Hop…board?"

Verian overlooked her confusion as he attempted to explain. "But you will not ever arrive at the library."

"Oh, but how rude a plan!"

He waggled a finger. "Ah, my sweet, you do not know of the entire plan! For I intend to mention to Link that I also wish to meet him in the library to play hop board this evening, but I will not ever arrive."

Julietta blinked a moment, before comprehension finally dawned and her fan began to move swiftly once more. "Oh, Verian, what a devious plan!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "With this, they will not help but fall in love!"

Verian laughed. "Yes, for who can resist the charms of hop board?"

----

As the fire crackled merrily in the hearth, shadows dancing like gypsies upon the stone walls of the castle library, Zelda watched with rising apprehension as Link stared at the flames, his back to her, as if waiting for someone. Someone that was most certainly not her.

He swiveled his head at the sound of her approach, his blue eyes widening with surprise and a dash of annoyance. "Where is Verian?" he asked brusquely, his eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

Zelda scowled, first at him and then the table set with the hop board in front of the hearth. "And where is Julietta?" she countered.

Link looked at her oddly, before replying slowly, "They're not coming."

"They're not coming? How do you know that?"

Cursing suddenly, Link glared at her. "We've been deceived."

His voice was so full of gravity that Zelda laughed aloud. "We have been 'deceived?'" she repeated, chuckling. "You make it sound as if we have been bound and gagged to be thrown into the dungeon."

Link flushed slightly. "Then I suppose I should rephrase that and say that we have been merely duped?" he asked scathingly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Zelda mused quietly, her eyes drifting to the hop board already set up and ready to go. Julietta had taken the initiative to teach her the silly game earlier that day, and Zelda had found herself enjoying the pastime immensely. It was a rather addicting game. She had been looking forward to playing it once more this evening, but her plans had been dashed by her own husband.

Zelda sighed, her troubles resurfacing once more with the appearance of Link. Did that man ever bring anything but trouble?

"What are you sighing for?" Link asked abruptly.

"I am sighing," Zelda explained exasperatedly, "because I had been wishing to play a quiet game of hop board tonight without the interruption of men who have nothing better to do than bother their wives." Turning to go, she added, "Good night, then. I suppose I will see you in the morning, unfortunately."

Walking away, Zelda was suddenly jerked back by Link gripping her forearm. "No, wait."

She looked back at him, annoyed. "Yes? Did I offend you somehow or are you merely determined to rankle me as much as humanly possible?" she snapped.

Link flushed a little once again. "No, I merely thought that since we are already here, that we could play a game. Of hop board, that is."

She raised on eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Um…yes?"

Zelda untangled herself from his grip. Poking him in the chest, she stated softly, "Fine then. Let us play."

Zelda began, her warrior figure moving steadily into Link's territory upon the board. He moved his raven in the opposite direction. Zelda moved her sorceress and trapped Link's iron knight; no where to go, she "hopped" him and won the first point, a triumphant grin upon her face.

Both argued over rules throughout the entire evening, sometimes resulting in scathing remarks and threats upon the other's life or body parts. Link almost tossed Zelda's wizard figure into the fire before she snatched it from his hand, relenting that her move might not have been entirely legal, but how was he to know that?

The evening ended with neither winning—a draw. As they separated and went to their own quarters, still arguing and pushing each other's buttons, both reflected that the evening had been somewhat enjoyable.

Enjoyable in that kind of way that was so minute and microscopic that it really did not count anyway.

* * *

Ok, so that was pretty long, right? Hope you enjoyed it, and the addition of my board game romance. Hahahahaha I'd also like to note that the name "hop board" was taken from a book I read a while back, so I guess it really isn't mine. Kinda. But not really. o.O Hope you enjoyed. NOW REVIEW!!!!! O.O

**babowonsuni**: Hahaha, yeah you're definitely right, there. No little Links are going to be made anytime soon. xD

**potter29vo**: Yeah, that chapter was short. But thanks so much for the compliments. Feel free to give suggestions if you'd like to, though. :D

**Arcia**: Thanks! xD

**Perfect Solider 01**: Lol, thank you so much! I never even thought of that when I writing it. xD It could have been longer, but when you can't write anymore you can't write…you know? Lol, I'm rambling now! :D :D

**Greki**: I'm glad you pity her, b/c that means that I'm portraying her in a sympathetic light effectively. : ) And that makes me happy. xD

**sawyerzelda**: You're not stupid! You're a great writer, too. And when it comes to detail, I think it's just something you get accustomed to writing about. And compared to real authors, my detail is pathetically small. :P But thank you again for the compliments! :D

**seb**: The whole time thingy always confuses me, and I don't know if I would say I believe one theory over another… The one I'm using just worked the best for this fic. xD

**Nagem**: Yes, the delays just keep getting longer… Oy. o.O And I'm sorry for neglecting WC… Gah, I'm tired of excuses! I'll be around again, hopefully. o.o

**ZeldaChik63**: Thanks! Gotta love a bit of drama. :D :D

**Crimson Ashes**: Yeah, it was short. Oops. O.o

**Alanti Mistaniu**: Oh, wow, you changed your name! Very interesting. Where'd you come up with it? Thanks so much for always reviewing! :D

**Story Weaver1**: I'm glad you liked that little twist. xD Hehe And I'm glad you felt sorry for him, b/c that's what I wanted everybody to feel. I want everyone to be rooting for both Link AND Zelda, which really just adds more depth to the fic, I think…

**Brutal2003**: I don't think you've even seen the beginning of their pissiness. xD

**Sakurelle**: Yeah, I guess they do need to be slapped. But you gotta feel for 'em a bit, right? Lol

**chaosdragon326**: Why, thank you. (blush) I know there's much improvement, but I'm glad you like reading my imperfect fics! Lol xD

**Cat of Darkness**: Oy, pleeeeeez don't write a Malink! (cowers) Ah, the horror! O.O

**SmileBeHappy**: Oy, that sux. :P Hopefully this chapter made you feel better…? o.O

**Super Davis**: And here's your request! WEEEEEE :D :D :D


	5. Chapter V

_A/N:_

I'm making myself sit down and write this silly chapter. And, yes, it has been over two months. I apologize. (bows) I have no excuse but laziness and the dormancy of my muse. -.- But be glad that I still update! Unlike some people...T.T Hope you enjoy, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. (sigh)

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero**

_**Chapter V**_

The shock of the cold, stone floor woke Annika from her drowsy state, her eyelids heavy and hair mussed. Looking over her shoulder, her bedmate continued to snore deeply, the breath emitted from his nostrils fanning his mustache. Eventually rising, she quickly donned a nightdress and robe, for the fire in the hearth had long since gone out.

Sitting before her vanity table and mirror, Annika frowned at the sight of the tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and mouth. A few silver hairs had since grown upon her head since her last inspection of her appearance; quickly, she plucked out each offending strand before plaiting her hair into a neat braid. She then pinched her pale cheeks to give them color and powdered her nose to conceal the smattering of freckles that she had had since her childhood.

Much better. Really, though, no person could deny her beauty, whatever her age. Men always spoke of her lovely hair, the way it shone in the sunlight and curled delicately around her temples and jaw. Her eyes were the palest green, the color so light to be unfound even in nature herself. Her features were distinctly feminine and elegant. The femininity of her looks, however, belied a more avaricious personality.

Coming from a poor barony to being a courtesan in the royal court to becoming the consort of the king, Annika had always been ambitious. Before the inevitable death of the king (for he had fallen quite ill), however, she had lost her chance to become more than a consort when Princess Zelda had been named the successor.

But her ambitions had not been foiled, merely deterred for a time.

Annika heard the bed creak; looking over her shoulder, she watched as Edward (otherwise known as Councilman Drieght) sat up slowly from the tangled bed sheets before frowning at her. Running his fingers through his lank hair, he asked grumpily, "Why did you leave the bed? It is Goddess-damned freezing in this room." He beckoned lazily with his forefinger, as if summoning her like one of his hunting dogs. "Come back to bed, sweet. It is not yet fully light out." He fell back upon the pillows, smirking slightly.

Annika smiled sweetly, her fist clenched ever so slightly. "Coming, love," she answered softly. She untied her robe and slipped it off slowly before going to the bed. Looking down upon her lover, she murmured seductively, "If I come to bed, will you grant me any favor I wish?"

Edward frowned at her a moment, impatience creasing his brow. "Annika, I am really not in the mood to play games this morning—"

His words were halted when Annika leaned down and kissed him languidly, her lips causing him to forget his previous thoughts quite quickly. When she pulled away, she asked quietly, "Is it a deal?"

Annika knew he was only thinking what any other man would be thinking at that moment. Gruffly he pulled her down and murmured a muffled "yes" before kissing her possessively. Annika allowed her thoughts to drift to more important matters, for Edward's kissing was sloppy and not particularly gratifying. His mustache scratched her wherever his lips happened to rove to. Honestly, getting what you wanted from a man was so easy for a woman of her talents. Almost too easy.

Annika hardly noticed the goings-on before Edward rolled off her and began to whisper what some considered sweet-nothings in her ear. She didn't listen. She had no desire for this man's affection or his love. But he had power and influence in the Council, and had collected quite a following. His power could lend her the needs to fulfill her goals.

Afraid that he would fall asleep once again, Annika inquired offhandedly, "How does the Council feel about the princess's marriage?" Expectantly, she turned her head towards him.

He yawned and began to play with her hair. "Why?" he answered as he combed his fingers through her copper curls.

Annika stiffened at his touch upon her sensitive scalp, but endured it for the time being. "I am merely curious, that is all," she replied absently. "The couple does not seem to spending much time with each other."

"No, I suppose not. But neither did you and the king, if I do so recall."

Annika flushed. Huffily, she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "My question was not a means to allow you to insult me," she snapped, her voice heavy with offense. Really, though, Edward was correct. Annika hadn't found herself in the king's bed more than a couple of times before his premature death, to her relief. But Edward didn't need to know of her agreement. "If you are only going to insult me, then please leave," she added petulantly.

"Do not be difficult, Annika. I meant no offense." When she merely looked away, her chin raised defiantly, Edward snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him. She slid down willingly enough, although she continued to pout, her bottom lip protruding sullenly. Muttering under his breath, Edward shook her slightly. "I apologize, all right? Are you appeased?"

Annika let silence reign for a moment before embracing him and mumbling a yes. Edward sighed in exasperation. After a moment, Annika poked him in the chest and asked, "Now, what do you think of the princess's marriage? You never answered my question."

He frowned. "As I predicted," he intoned, "it seems to be unstable and not particularly happy. I knew it would not be a good match. But, alas, my advice was not heeded."

Annika traced his jaw line. "Well, they should have listened to you, my dear," she murmured while her finger glided along his jaw. He soon became more interested in her finger than her words, his eyes widening perceptibly. "Really, though, if the relationship does not improve, there will never be any heirs to the throne." Annika lowered her voice. "I even heard from some of the maids that there was no evidence to be found on the sheets after the wedding night. Their union has not even been consummated—"

Edward waved a hand. "I have no wish to hear of this. This is women's useless gossip," he interrupted, his interest in her finger now nonexistent. "What are you getting at, exactly?"

Annika lowered her lashes coquettishly, her voice barely above a murmur. "I wish for the Council to inspect the marriage of the princess, for I fear that it will end in ruin. You see, Zelda does not listen to me. Since the death of her father, she seems to take out her anger on me, for she has no other person so close to her that she can direct her feelings onto." Annika looked up, her pale green eyes flashing. "Will you do this for me? For the love of my step-daughter?"

Edward eyed her a moment in disbelief. "And what if we should come to find that the marriage is unstable and that no good can come of it? They cannot divorce. If no heir is to be produced, Zelda cannot be crowned. What if that should happen?"

"I pray that it does not," Annika whispered fervently. "Will you do this for me, Edward?" She paused. "As my love?" she added quietly.

Before he could respond, she kissed him, forcing him to respond affirmatively in his clouded mind state. She eventually allowed him to take her once more, the light of dawn now shining upon the bed. When Edward rose and left her room after many a kiss goodbye, Annika smiled happily, knowing that her plan had officially begun.

----

Zelda hesitated, her fingers wrapped around the bell pull. To ring or not to ring was the question. Should she sacrifice herself for the greater good? Was her throne and life as a ruler really worth being in Link's presence for more than a couple of minutes? She continued to hesitate before sighing and pulling the cord resignedly. Damn them all, anyway.

After many lengthy seconds, the door was opened by a servant. He bowed at the sight of the princess. "Please, come in, Your Highness. I will inform the consort of your arrival." The servant ushered her into the room. "Please, sit, Your Highness. It will be but a moment."

As Zelda was about to sit, however, Link entered the room. At the sight of his wife, he raised his eyebrows. "Now what do we have here?" he murmured. His eyes roved over her unabashedly, taking in the sight of Zelda in her riding ensemble. She flushed at his inspection.

"My lord, would you and Her Highness like a cup of tea?" the servant man inquired dutifully, interrupting the couple's uncomfortable exchange.

Link glanced at him a moment before responding absently, "No, thank you, George. You may leave us."

He bowed. "Of course, my lord." He bowed to Zelda once more. "Your Highness." With that, he left the pair to their own devices.

Zelda glared at Link, who happened to be smiling that irritating smirk that he wore any time she was around him, as if he knew something she didn't and was quite proud of that very fact. Lazily, he walked to her and asked, "So, dear wife, what brings you here today? And in your riding outfit, no less."

Link stood in front of her and gazed into her eyes, his own eyes gleaming with amusement and a touch of spite. Zelda swallowed audibly. "I wish for you to go riding with me today," she answered, her stomach twisting as the words left her mouth. "Please," she added.

Zelda desperately wished that he would say no, but also knew that he must, for her sake. After listening to the servants gossiping about her nonexistent marriage and having the Council inquire multiple times into the intimacy of their relationship, she knew that she must be seen with him. It had also been whispered that if she were not to produce a child in time, she would be stripped of her title and throne. Her place as the reigning monarch of Hyrule was more important than avoiding her husband, however irritating and despicable he may be.

Silence filled the room before Link asked lightly, "Why would you wish to go riding with me? It seems out of character for a wife who hates her husband."

He was trying to irritate her, infuriate her so that their relationship would continue to crumble. But, damn him, she wouldn't let it! She couldn't allow her hatred for this man to cause her to lose her throne. Swallowing the spiteful retort that was on the tip of her tongue, she lied, "I think we should attempt to change that, don't you?"

Link stared at her, his brows furrowed in disbelief. "Where did this come from?" he blurted.

Zelda blinked. His response was so out of character that she found herself momentarily nonplussed. So he was human, after all, she mused. She shrugged, hiding a smile. Perhaps she could pull this off. Perhaps she could stand his company long enough to secure her throne. Looking him squarely in the eye, she replied, "Go riding with me. Or is the Hero of Time so weak as to not be able to stand the company of his wife for so long a time?"

Link acquiesced without argument.

----

The silence, to be cliché, was deafening. Except for the rustle of leaves, the clip-clop of hooves, and chirping of birds, there was absolutely no sound to be heard. Zelda glanced at Link: his gaze seemed to be focused on the saddle horn, the reins held loosely in his hands. The breeze gently blew tendrils of his blonde hair away from his face, illuminating his chiseled profile. If Zelda did not absolutely despise him, she would have thought him handsome.

Her hatred for him completely overshadowed any physical attraction she might have experienced. She hated the way he spoke condescendingly to her and she hated the way he smirked when she was embarrassed and she absolutely loathed the way he enjoyed upsetting her. He was rude, insulting, and boorish. He was a horrible excuse for a human being. Her loathing for Link, though, had begun many years before their undesired marriage.

During the darkest hours of the night, when all that could be seen was the shadows creeping along the walls and slithering around corners, Zelda dreamed. She dreamed memories of another time, long since passed. Dreams that took the form of nightmares haunted her almost every night. She was forced to remember the days of the Dark King's rule over the land, when monsters roamed freely while Hyrule's citizens were being slaughtered by the thousands. She dreamed of seeing her father murdered before her very eyes; she dreamed of being captured by the Dark King and forced to live in abominable conditions.

Although Zelda and Hyrule had been saved, although time had started over before the horrors that had been inflicted, she still remembered. She still remembered the sheer helplessness she had felt while the land she loved had been raped and pillaged. She remembered having to wait for someone to save them all from the terrors of their despotic ruler. Gratitude had been overshadowed by bitterness, resentment towards the person who had been able to do the task that she so desperately wished she have could done herself.

Link may have been Hyrule's savior, but he had never been hers.

And now they were husband and wife. Zelda laughed bitterly under her breath. The irony of it all! The two people who hated each other most had been forced to wed and eventually procreate. Goddesses only knew what demons might be spawned from such a union, Zelda mused cynically. Eventually looking over at Link, she found him to be watching her intently.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Zelda inquired wryly, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

Link snorted and looked away. "Not particularly. I was just enjoying myself by watching you mutter under your breath," he replied waspishly.

"I was merely 'muttering' about how much I dislike you," she answered sweetly. "Would you like to hear what I was saying?"

Link just glared at her.

After many more minutes of tense silence, Zelda called a stop when they reached one of the many little ponds scattered throughout the castle's expansive grounds. Link complied readily enough. Dismounting with ease, he patted his mare Epona affectionately and allowed her to graze. Zelda did similarly with her own mount.

Walking to the grass surrounding the edge of the pond with a basket filled with food in hand, Zelda seated herself and began to remove her riding gloves and cap. It was not until a few moments later that she remembered Link's presence. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him watching her once again, his blue eyes narrowed in irritation. He quickly looked away when he noticed her gaze.

Zelda sniffed, annoyed. Crisply, she asked, "Would you like something to eat?" Inwardly, she wished she could throw the whole basket at his face.

Link shrugged. Coming over, he settled as far away from her as he could, but still near enough that he could reach the food. Peering inside the basket, he asked mockingly, "What's in here? Finger sandwiches and crumpets?"

"No, I apologize. I did not know that you had a penchant for ladies' foods, or I would have requested the kitchen to provide you with such," she answered sarcastically.

Link reached for a piece of bread and salted meat. Gruffly, he consumed the food before taking a swig of wine that had been provided. His gaze had shifted from Zelda to the lake, his blue eyes swirling with anger toward her.

Zelda shrugged inwardly. He was a brute with no manners or decency. She could care less how he felt about her. Taking food for herself, she ate silently as Link brooded next to her.

A silent hour later, Zelda rose and picked up the basket, now emptied of its earlier contents. Looking to the pathway, she noticed the lighthearted step of Lady Julietta, her golden curls gleaming in the sunlight. A man Zelda thought to be Lord Verian walked alongside her, his arm linked with Julietta's. Soon, Zelda was spotted, and Julietta smiled radiantly.

"Your Highness, how wonderful to see you on such a lovely day!" Julietta exclaimed after curtsying before Zelda. The golden-hair woman looked to Link, who was currently walking up to them. "Oh, and Lord Link is here also! How delightful!" she added with another bright smile.

Verian grinned lazily and bowed. "Lovely meeting you all here," he said airily, his eyes gleaming with his usual amusement. Looking to Link, he asked, "Did you have a fine time today?"

Zelda noticed a spark of merriment in Verian's eyes as he questioned Link. Link swallowed visibly before obviously lying, "Yes, it was very fine. Very fine, indeed."

Verian chuckled before looking to Zelda. "Of course it would be! How could it not be fine if you are with the beautiful princess? She brightens the world with every step she takes." The dark-headed man's forelock shifted to his left temple as he cocked his head to the side, his face still brimming with amusement.

Julietta blinked before saying, "Is it not wonderful that the new couple is spending so much time together? Why, I heard rumors of difficulties!" She took Zelda's hand, her eyes filled with sincerity. "I am very glad that this marriage has been successful thus far, for I dread what would happen if it should not be," she added solemnly.

Her eyes shifting from Julietta's hold on her hand to Link, Zelda watched as her husband's brow furrowed in confusion to eventual comprehension. His face a mask, he asked Julietta absently, "What would happen if it were not successful?" His voice was lifeless, monotone.

Verian seemed to sense the danger, but Julietta responded too quickly. "Oh, it would be just horrible if Her Highness were unable to be crowned! It would be devastating!" she cried, her gaze focused on Link.

Zelda felt her stomach drop. Her heart twisted when Link looked at her a moment, his eyes speaking more than words ever could before looking back to Julietta. Coldness had filled their blue depths. "Yes, that would be devastating, my lady, but fear not. All is well," he answered. He looked to Zelda once more. "Yes, my dear wife?"

Zelda felt bile rise in her throat. "Of course," she murmured.

Silence reigned for a moment, as Zelda and Link stared at each other, and Julietta twittered and chattered to an unresponsive Verian. Eventually, though, the dark-headed lord cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, it was quite lovely meeting you here. Julietta, I suppose we should be heading back now."

Julietta frowned but complied when Verian took her hand to lead her down the pathway. "Yes, all right, Verian, what is the hurry? You are walking so quickly..." Her voice trailed away in the breeze.

Zelda had never felt a more palpable and painful silence then right at that moment. She couldn't look at Link. Despite her hatred for him, she felt the guilt eating her away. _The only reason you went riding with him was so everyone would think the marriage could be salvaged. The only reason you spent time with him was to keep your throne,_ her mind mocked.

"You didn't have to lie, you know," Link said quietly. Zelda looked to him to see his eyes brimming with anger and loathing and other emotions that she didn't wish to recognize. "I do not enjoy being used, Princess. Remember that." Turning around, he led Epona to the pathway and mounted, never speaking another word to Zelda.

She let him go. Now, more than ever, would the chasm between them expand. The excursion had failed, but at that moment Zelda could have cared less about keeping her throne. For some reason, all Zelda could think about was the look in Link's eyes as he stared at her, at the look of absolute hatred in their depths. For some reason, she felt as if she had made a horrible mistake.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. o.O To summarize (if you are confused): Annika seduces Drieght into having Zelda and Link's marriage looked into. Zelda is "questioned" (only her, not Link) and she discovers that she must spend time with Link so it will seem like their marriage is going well and that a child will eventually be produced (Zelda can't be crowned until a child is born). Zelda asks Link to go on a ride w/ her, and says that she wants to only b/c she wishes that their relationship would improve (which is a lie). So Link soon discovers her lie and hates her for using him and lying to him. And so there you have it. I apologize if this was at all confusing. o.o

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, as always. I love you all you reviewers so bloody much! You guys make my day. :D:D:D Happy Holidays and New Year to you all! (weeeee) xD

**sawyerzelda: **I'm glad that chapter made your day! I hate having to sit at school all day and listen to teachers yack...:P

**ZeldaChik63:** I kinda made up hop board and I kinda didn't... I wanted it to be like chess but, unfortunately, I don't know how to play chess at all! o.O

**Alantie Mistaniu: **Just like you, I changed my name b/c I get bored quite easily. XD And yes, I had to have some kind of way to make Zelda and Link be together. They're such a romantic couple...xD xD

**the jester**: I guess the dialogue is pretty formal, but I'm also trying to stay away from everyday slang (the way I talk, actually). And, actually, I'm glad it sounds stiff when it comes to scenes w/ Link and Zelda b/c they hate each other! :P But thank you for the review and criticism (really!) b/c I definitely have areas to improve upon.

**Lady Alaya: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :D

**Nagem: **Ah, well, if you wanted to know, I am still alive... Thank God for Winter Break! (confetti is thrown) Sorry for abandoning WC. I'm a horrible person. :'(

**SoulessCalibur: **Thank you! Glad you like it!! :D:D:D:D

**Story Weaver1:** Actually, I wanted hop board to sound like chess. I initially thought to just have it be chess in general, but I don't know how to play it! xD So I had to resort to making up my own game...(oy)

**Edgecutioner:** Thank you, I will! xD

**Sakurelle: **I think Verian is my new fave character. xD And I'm sorry the hop board part was confusing...it's very bad when people don't understand what I write! O.O I hope this chapter wasn't confusing...:(

**Perfect Soldier: **I think Verian and Julietta will provide some comic relief. Hehehehe xD

**ManicAlpha: **Sorry for the late update! (cringe) But I'm glad you like it! :D

**Dakyu:** Actually, the reason I had Link say that wasn't b/c I think all guys are sex maniacs (xD) but more b/c it was a way to make Zelda mad. I don't think he wanted to do it anymore than she did. xD So he was just pissing her off. Hehehe But I'm glad you like it! Lol

**anime/videogame freak: **I guess you'll just have to wait and see! xD

**Potter29Vo: **Well, I can make chapters longer but unfortunately I did not update earlier...more like later...(cringe) I'm glad you like the pace; I have a tendency to either go too fast or too slow, which is frustrating. (sigh)

**chaosdragon326: **Actually, hop board is basically a version of chess. Yey for board game romance! Hahahaha

**aslan-chic: **I wish you had reviewed anyway to let me know that you didn't like the length... But sometimes I just can't write anymore...you know? (sigh) Sometimes that brick wall just ain't gonna come down. xD

**Charlett-The-Druid: **It would totally suck to have an arranged marriage. :P Good thing your marriage only counted at the Renaissance Fair! xD And thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D:D

**scarygothchick: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope it's not just b/c I was whining...o.O (I do that a lot...-.-) But thank you for the compliments, as always! I just can't get enough! hehe

**Lost Soul 01: **I've been missing your reviews, Lost Soul, but I'm glad you're back! :'( And thank you so much, as always! Everyone seemed to like Verian, which is good b/c I think he's my new fave character (but no one can ever replace Millo, right? haha, good memories...)


	6. Chapter VI

_A/N:_

Well, it's almost been two months so that means I gotta update. :O I wasn't exactly sure what this chapter was going to be about...so...inspiration is hard to come by. -.- Ah, well, hope you enjoy. As always. (I say this every single time...X.x)

**NOTE**: This chapter is a bit gory. Just wanted to warn you, in case you have a weak stomach. (It's not that bad, but just in case...)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. :P

* * *

**The Princess and the Hero**

_**Chapter VI**_

The ancient marble floor echoed with her footsteps; the sound seemed obtrusive compared to the stillness within the chamber. Sunlight filtered through stain glass windows, coloring the floor scarlet, indigo, and gold. The air was cool and had the distinct scent of old age and sanctity—crisp, pure, untouched. Few people were within; those that were prayed silently: only their moving lips proved that they were not statues.

Zelda glanced at those around her through the corners of her vision, but made a point to draw little attention to herself. Veiled and clothed modestly, she closed the distance to the altar of the sacred Temple of Time and kneeled before it, her hands clasped in obeisance. Lifting her eyes, she watched as the supervising priest began to pour crystalline water into a small cup, his eyes closed and his lips moving in silent prayer. After a moment, the priest looked down upon her and asked solemnly, "Will you receive the blessings of the Goddesses on this day?"

Zelda nodded, her eyes now upon her clasped hands in a show of humility. "May I be worthy of Their blessings," she intoned, the words stiff with formality. The priest began to sprinkle her with the holy water while mumbling ancient words of prayer. Cool drops fell upon her hair, her veil, and her neck. Zelda controlled the urge to shiver as the water slid down her skin like a sensual, yet cold, caress.

After the cup had been emptied of water, the priest touched Zelda's shoulders, allowing her to rise. Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "May you go with the Goddesses, Child. Heed Their wisdom and counsel. They will direct you upon the path that is right for you." Stepping away, he smiled slightly before adding, "You are welcome to stay and worship for however long you feel is necessary."

Zelda curtsied. "Thank you, Father," she murmured in gratitude before turning towards an empty pew. Settling upon a hard cushion at the end of the bench, Zelda fixed her expansive skirts before clasping her hands and bowing her head in prayer. Her thoughts, however, skittered from entreaties to the Goddesses and instead headed towards those that had been troubling her for weeks now. It seemed that even in this place, the Goddesses were silent in their counsel.

It always led back to _him._ Every trouble, every concern, every anxiety were a result of that man. After the infamous "park incident," Link had become cold, aloof, and uncharacteristically indifferent to that which was going on around him. He made an obvious point to avoid Zelda any chance he got. If he somehow found himself in her presence, he would speak naught but two words of greeting before seeking company elsewhere. He seemed bent on sulking for the rest of his Goddess-damned life.

_Bastard._

Zelda clenched her hands together in an effort to control the anger swirling within her. Unaware of the pain her fingernails were causing her own skin, she viciously stemmed the flood of emotions that were so close to bursting. Link knew very well the regret she had felt—_still felt_—yet he seemed quite happy to flaunt it in her face as long as he wanted. Petulant bastard! As if he was the only one to experience pain and betrayal in his life.

She'd had no choice. Still didn't. What did he truly expect? He had agreed to be her consort. Did he think he had no duty beyond speaking to her from time to time? He was fool, then, for thinking so. And she had been a greater fool for thinking he would docilely go along with her plan.

Deflated, anger spent, Zelda slumped and covered her face in her hands. Dear Goddesses, she was tired. Exhausted and weary to the marrow of her bones. Not only was Link causing her anxiety, but the subjects she had thought loyal were beginning to question her authority. Many lords refused to send aid to neighboring noblemen being attacked by raiders, despite the explicit order of their monarch. Other lords were encroaching and gradually stealing land that had belonged to particular families for generations. Spies once thought loyal were caught daily—and sent to their deaths at the execution block. Traitors within the court seemed to found everyday. Not to mention the food shortages and famine rippling across the land, resulting in hungry mobs of peasants demanding their due from greedy lords unwilling to share the little sustenance left.

Zelda sighed, her shoulders slumping. There was only so much one person could do, she reflected bitterly. And she could only be crowned Queen of Hyrule when an heir was produced, someone who would lead the people after she died. But that could only be accomplished with Link's help. Zelda had to stifle a cynical laugh. His help, indeed. He knew how dependent upon him she was, how his help—or lack thereof—could shape the path of her life as the ruler of this country.

If Link remained unwilling to fulfill his role as consort, Zelda had contemplated seeking aid elsewhere. But the thought of infidelity sickened her, even if her husband was not worthy of her maintaining such morals. No, if she bore a child of another man, Link would know and would denounce her without a thought. And then where would she be? A whore without a throne and a bastard child to care for would be her reward. Ill at the thought, Zelda pushed away such a nightmare from her mind.

Coming to the Temple today had done nothing for her state of mind. For some reason, she had hoped that the Goddesses would be merciful and grant her a bit of wisdom, but it seemed they only granted such to those worthy of it. And she had lost such worthiness long ago.

Rising, Zelda left the pew and walked along the marble floor to the exit, the sound of her footsteps forever trailing behind her.

-

The sun was shining warmly and a pleasant breeze was blowing, but Zelda continued to shiver. She knew, of course, that it was not the weather but the event soon to take place that made her tremble. It always did.

Sitting underneath a canopy so as to shade her from the sun, with her ladies in waiting on one side and her consort on the other, Zelda clasped her hands demurely and waited. Waiting was always the worst part, for her mind seemed bent on concocting and imagining horrid, haunting images. Closing her eyes, Zelda prayed silently to the Goddesses. _Din, Farore, Nayru, give me strength to endure this again. Give me dignity and poise on this day._

When the sun had reached its zenith, the traitor was brought out. With shackled wrists and ankles, he slowly stumbled to the scaffold, his greasy hair flopping in front of his face and his eyes upon the ground. The guards prodded him to continue from time to time when he tripped on the uneven ground. His garb had once been fine, but with the grime of imprisonment, it was now nothing but dirty rags. Slowly, he was led to the scaffold, where the executioner sharpened his axe methodically, his face covered with a black hood.

Zelda watched as the prisoner was led up the steps, one by one, slowly but surely coming closer to his death. Unconsciously gripping the arms of her chair, Zelda's body tensed and her heart began pounding. The prisoner's gaze never left the ground until he was before the execution block. There, he twisted in his guards' grip and shrieked, his voice inhuman, "You dirty bitch! You killed my father and my brother and raped my sister and now you'll kill me!" He started laughing hysterically, tears and rage filling his eyes. "I hope you meet a fate similar to all of the ones you brought upon your victims, Princess Zel—"

His words were cut off when one of the guards clouted him in the temple. With a moan, he crumpled to the ground and began to sob pathetically. Groaning, he was roughly placed before the execution block; his head was forced down upon it. The executioner set down his sharpening tool and came forward, his axe shining in the midday sun. With nods, the guards stepped away from the man. While the prisoner continued to whimper, the executioner slowly and methodically raised the blade above his head, and with a swift downward stroke, cleanly sliced the man's head off.

Zelda couldn't think. At the sight of the spurting blood, she found herself going numb. The man's words continued to echo within her mind and his face would haunt her dreams for ages. Many of her ladies in waiting either began to cry or faint. Zelda could do neither. All she could do was watch as the executioner raised the prisoner's dismembered head above the crowd and shout with a voice that sickened her. Many in the crowd responded with similar enthusiasm. Executions might be necessary, but Zelda would never understand how people relished in them.

Shaking uncontrollably and cursing the Goddesses for not answering her prayer, Zelda covered her face with her hands. She felt comforting pats from her ladies, but when one squeezed her shoulder, she looked up into not a woman's eyes, but Link's sapphire ones.

"Zelda," he said quietly, "let us leave here."

Zelda's eyes began to swim with tears and her vision became blurry. With a sniff, she nodded. She rose slowly, with Link's hand on her arm, and was led inside the castle, her ladies and guards following behind. Her vision became worse, and she felt as if she were in a horrible nightmare. Hardly thinking, she whispered to Link, "I don't want them to follow me."

She vaguely remembered Link ordering the women away, and that only two of the guards stayed and followed, before darkness enveloped her completely.

-

Hands clasped behind his back, Link gazed out the window at the expansive land before him. Right below lay the city, with its bustling streets and people; beyond that lay the seemingly never-ending Hyrule field, its emerald vastness spreading into the horizon. But the beauty of his country did not aid in easing the anxiety within his heart.

It was not as if Link had never seen a man's head sliced from his head before. He had seen much worse in all of his travels. But after watching Zelda transform into an ordinary woman—one who could become vulnerable and upset—he had felt an odd stirring within his heart. Pity, perhaps? Distress over Zelda's sudden delicacy? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had acted instinctively: he had protected and taken care of her.

The bitter part of his personality scoffed at his weakness for helping a woman who deserved little kindness. But the kinder, gentler side that he was wary to display whispered that he had done right. That also happened to be the side of him that still cared for the Zelda he had once known: the Zelda he had loved, long ago.

But did he not hate her now? She continued to use him and yet he found himself always drawn to her, always wanting to help her. He hated her schemes, but couldn't bring himself to hate the woman. Of course, it was simpler to preserve an outward appearance of hatred. It was easier than trying to justify his unfounded loyalty to her.

Combing his fingers through his unruly mop of blonde hair, Link sighed. Sweet Goddesses, he was a fool. Could he not make up his mind about this woman? She had used him repeatedly, yet he continued to return to her side like a whipped dog, begging for more. Pressing his face against the cool glass of the window, Link closed his eyes for a moment. _Fool, fool, fool,_ he murmured to himself. _You are a complete idiot, Link._

It was not until the door to his personal parlor opened and closed did Link tear himself away from repeating his mantra. Turning around, he found himself gazing at his wife.

Her chin held high, her blue eyes sparking with their usual fire, Zelda looked beautiful, as she always did. Slowly, she walked towards him, her steps confident and certain. When she reached him, however, she seemed hesitant. Eventually looking away from his gaze, she murmured, "I wanted to thank you for what you did today. It was very...kind of you."

Link swallowed. She was actually _thanking_ him? "You're welcome," he replied hoarsely. He attempted to speak once more, but his vocal chords seemed to have snapped completely in two.

Her gaze upon him once more, Zelda continued. "As you know, I usually do not become queasy when watching executions, but it seems today my stomach thought otherwise." She smiled grimly. "I suppose I became a normal, delicate woman for a time."

Bemused, Link merely shrugged. "It happens to the best of us, Your Highness," he replied. "I've seen grown men sob like infants at such things. You are not alone in it."

"No, I suppose not," Zelda replied slowly. Sighing, she clasped her hands together. "There is another matter I wish to speak to you about, Link. Perhaps we could sit on the sofa?"

Wary, Link nodded and followed her suggestion. Seated on a chair across from her, Link prepared himself for the worst.

"As you know, the Council has been making a point to look into our marriage every chance they get," Zelda said, her blue eyes now filled with the resolve Link had always known her for. "And they also wish for an heir as soon as possible." She swallowed and fell silent.

Link felt the anger stir again. Although he could not hate her, she was still able to push and prod him into a temper. Licking his lip, he replied roughly, "And you need me as your breeding stallion."

Zelda flushed, redness creeping up her neck to her cheeks. "You have always been good at vulgarizing things, Link," she replied steadily, her eyes narrowing. "But you were a fool when you thought you would not have to perform such duties when you became my consort."

He already knew of his foolishness. Had he not been telling himself just that before she had come to his quarters? But her retort still stung; as a result, his anger rose. "Well, then, I suppose I am a fool," Link snapped, "but what choice did I truly have, Zelda? Do you think the Council would have allowed me to say 'no' and be on my way?"

"You always had a choice, Link, and you know that," Zelda replied stonily.

Thoroughly irritated, Link rose and began to roughly comb his fingers through his hair and pace up and down the room in an attempt to calm himself. Sweet Goddesses, this always happened when they spoke. Always the same argument. Always the same result.

"Link, listen to me. I did not desire this any more than you. But there is nothing we can do but work with what we have. The reason I came here today was to propose that we spend some time with each other, everyday." Link stopped his feline-like pacing and watched her silently. "Perhaps," she murmured, "we can figure something out after a time."

Link clenched his jaw. "You speak as if you desire to be friends, but I do not think that is possible, Zelda."

Taken-aback, Zelda gazed at him with an expression of confusion. "Why?" she eventually asked.

Link became stone-faced, his eyes now unreadable. "If you don't know by now," he murmured, "then I was mistaken in thinking that you were intelligent."

With a swift intake of breath, Zelda rose, her face flushed with anger. "You always do this, Link. You always bring back the past and keep it as a wedge between us."

"And a wedge it shall remain until you discover how much you have hurt other people, Zelda!"

"You are not the only person to have been hurt, Link!" she cried, her voice becoming shrill. "And I am not the only person who has made mistakes! Sweet Goddesses, Link, will you never let the past go?"

Link fell silent. Images of sleepless nights, listening for monsters, filled his mind. The sound of metal clanging, screams echoing, people dying in agonizing pain... Perhaps if his memory was wiped clean, he could let the past go. But until the nightmares ended, he couldn't forget. And he couldn't forgive.

"Leave, Zelda," he murmured quietly. "Speaking to each other is useless."

Looking away, Link listened for Zelda to respond; instead, she merely opened the door and left him, her footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Slowly, Link went to the window once more and placed his face against the cool glass.

_You always had a choice, Link. Always...

* * *

_

I didn't really like this chapter. -.- I was hoping to resolve some differences, but now I've just made Link look like a whiney bump. Ah, well. Characters can only be great if they have flaws. Well, I was very pleased w/ all of the reviews I got last chapter. 37! Yey! I'd love it if I got that many again:D

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Your review got cut off, so I only got to read the first word of it:O I wish I could have read the rest of it... :(

**babowonsuni: **Well, Link and Zelda aren't going to start liking each other until later. :3 But I like conflict! It's fun. xD

**PinkyTheSnowman: **And it took me almost 2 months to update again! Sorry. X.x Sometimes my muses just die...and it takes a while for them to come alive again. But I'm glad you liked the chapter (I'm sorry it was confusing, though). The best kinds of stories are the ones you read over and over again. :D

**Moonbeam: **Well, there won't be too much romance, yet. Sorry. O.O But there will be eventually! I guess you'll have to be patient. xD

**Wish Upon The Stars: **I find it amusing that I got three different reviews just from you, WUTS (hahaha, am I allowed to call you that? xD). And I do seem evil for toying w/ our favorite couple. But I'm glad you have faith in me. I will get to the fluff. Someday. Over the rainbow. O.o

**ZeldaChik63: **Nope, I have no idea how to play chess. No one's ever taught me. I also don't know how to play poker, blackjack...and I can hardly play BS w/out embarrassing myself. It's very sad, I know. xD

**Edgecutioner: **Well, I think Link and Zelda still hate each other...maybe even more than they did before:O But hatred is such a great emotion, because it can be twisted and manipulated and before you know it, the characters are in love:O :O

**Dakyu: **Actually, Link himself never did anything to her. Zelda just resents the fact that he was the one to save Hyrule, that she was unable to do anything w/out his help. And Link hates Zelda b/c he thinks she just used him and toyed w/ his emotions... So their hatred for each other is basically just one huge misunderstanding. xD

**Alantie Mistaniu: **Hehehe, you like the conflict, you know you do! I do, at least. xD I think hatred is almost more interesting than love (well, sometimes; depends on my mood :D)

**Nagem: **Winter break seems forever ago. (sigh) Now it's February and maybe someday this school year will be OVER! (such a wonderful thought, sigh...)

**Shade89: **I apologize if any of my fic is confusing, but please remember that although this is based off of the games, I have also changed it so that Link and Zelda _don't_ like each other. And, truthfully, in the games you never know how they feel about each other. That's why I like doing fanfiction about LOZ b/c you can interpret the characters, basically, however you want. And to clarify: only Link and Zelda remember what happened during OOT. No one else does (and I don't remember the game ever saying that anyone other than them did). Also, if you continue to find certain aspects confusing, let me know, so I can fix them and try to avoid such in the future.

**Forlorn Rain: **You're welcome! I'm very glad that you like it. And I apologize (as I always seem to be doing) for the delay. X.X My muses have been so uncooperative lately. (sigh)

**sawyerzelda: **Yeah, I changed my name again. :O I get bored easily. Hehehehe And I'm glad you can't choose between Link and Zelda (who's worse than the other) b/c that's exactly how I wanted it to be:D

**Starry Starry Wonder: **I don't really understand what you mean by that...but thank you, I guess! xD

**Sakurelle: **Yeah, I guess someone always does have to make their relationship worse. Actually, that person is me. Hehehehehe xD

**anime/videogame freak: **Well, the romance will come...someday! xD Sorry, but I must tell you just to be patient! It will come, I promise. :D

**Perfect Soldier 01: **Yes, guilt is fun to write. O.O But poor Linky. That guy never gets a break. xD I should be nicer to him...(naw:O)

**aslan-chic: **Thank you very much! Sometimes after I write a chapter I feel that it's horrible, but all of these reviews make me feel better. :D

**SoulessCalibur: **I'd be devastated if my fics were deleted. o.o I hope you can put yours back up soon! It's silly that ff. net deletes fics for something like author's notes. It doesn't really make much sense. :

**Some Say the World will END.: **I guess I didn't update very soon... X.X And I don't think FI is going to be updated anytime soon...or ever again... :'(

**Story Weaver1: **You know, for some reason, I kind of like Annika. (shrug) Maybe I have a fascination with ambitious women... xD But, yes, Zelda will be more aware of poor Linky and the fact that he's hurting inside. (awwww xD)

**DLandZel: **Well, I'm not really one for suicide in fics. O.o And I don't think it would work with where my story is going, you know? But thanks for the suggestion!

**Choco: **Four words: thank you very much! I am always DESPERATELY in need of constructive criticism, and I really really REALLY appreciate the fact that you gave me some. I will definitely work hard to incorporate more conflict (although the conflict or turmoil that I was trying to go for was Annika's ambitions...guess I didn't get that across x.X) and I will provide some more LZ interaction. Keeping the plot moving and doing characterization gets so hard, you know? But I will keep trying! xD And, btw, I also like Annika. I don't know why...

**chaosdragon326: **Yup, lies and misunderstandings and hatred are GREAT! (like Frosted Flakes rawr xD) Sorry...I get weird sometimes...xD xD xD

**RavenTay: **I'm glad you like it! And I guess it is kinda sad, and I think it's only going to get sadder:(

**Rose-Wisteria: **I like your new user name. It's very pretty. :o) Well, I have a tendency for having predictable plots. Hopefully this fic will continue to be different. :3

**Anthius: **Thank you:D

**Alliriyan: **Well, I don't think Zelda could send Link back in time w/out a good reason... So I don't know about that. o.o But thank you for the suggestion, all the same:D

**Mina-chan: **Yeah, Link doesn't get a break, does he? Poor guy. :( But don't worry; I won't make him always suffer! (cackle)

**Arcia: **Thank you! I hope this chapter provided the "more" that you needed:D


End file.
